Garris Valton (Verse 7813)
A fictional version of the character Garris Valton, reserved for Verse 7813 roleplay. History Roleplay Backstory Not much is actually known about Garris Valton prior to the events of Pen's entrance in the Rathmore Saga. However, Garris tells Pen that he was involved in a fight between some strange men who were abusing two schoolgirls. In the ensuing chaos, Garris ends up having his right arm slashed by an unseen weapon the men wielded. He took the girls to the hospital under the pretense of their stubborn father so he won't be included in the treatments. This particular incident, though not initially highlighted as important, becomes one of the foundation points for the Sign's conquest for planet Earth. Personality Virtues Vices Appearance Combat Capability As an Immortal, Garris Valton is certainly beyond the ordinary Shena Anorian. The intellect gathered from his long years gives him the ambience of a powerful character, though in reality he is not quite that strong when fighting. Powers Immortality: Cursed to life as an Immortal by the Diwata, Garris is sentenced to live for an undefined period of time, or perhaps he may not die at all. If Garris reaches a state where he supposedly dies, such as running out of air, he will simply be in hibernation until his body receives whatever it requires. Senescence Immunity: Along with his curse of immortality comes Garris' ability to retain his youth for eternity, in essence making him immune to the effects of aging and possibly other bodily distortions. Even at the age of 429 years (as of December 16, 2015), Garris has remained physically unchanged since the very day he met his immortality. Invulnerability: Aside from being immortal, Garris' body is also rendered indestructible. Almost all known methods to kill him have failed, not even one of these could pierce his inviolable skin. However, this magical invulnerability had a limit: only magic alone could negate it. The first case of this happening was the topic of Pen's Rathmore Saga entrance, wherein Garris revealed he had suffered a scar on his right arm after a brawl between him and a group of mysterious men during his time in London four weeks prior. Regenerative Factor: If Garris' invulnerability was ever nullified, he also had the ability to heal extremely fast and regenerate lost limbs, including vital organs and the head. This incredible regeneration even extends down to the molecular and atomic level. Pain Suppression: To make up for the inevitable discomfort stemming from the endless physical harm that will come to him, Garris' threshold of pain is extremely high. Ever since his time of immortality, Garris has felt absolutely no discomfort resulting from physical attacks, even those that could severely cripple quality of life or result in instant death such as a torn Achilles tendon and a sixth-degree burn injury. Garris recalled a time when he served as a soldier during World War II: he discreetly swallowed an MK2 grenade as part of a "test" to see if the newest and most powerful explosives (during that time) could exceed his invulnerability and pain threshold. Instead, it resulted in him vomiting ashes and grenade fragments when it blew up in his stomach. High Knowledge: As a result of his long life, Garris evidently has a vast intellect and near-worldly knowledge. Serving in many historical wars has also resulted in Garris possessing valuable combat experience. Enhanced Mental Ability: Of course, an ordinary Shena Anorian's mind cannot seem to register new information if xe has learned so much as a result of a long life, otherwise xe will forget or "push out" some memories to make space for new ones. However in the case of Garris, his magical immortality has also granted him boundless mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. This means that Garris no longer has a brain but his source of thinking, reasoning, learning, etc. comes solely from his cosmic memory. Insanity Immunity: Because Garris' mind has elevated that of humanity, he can also never go insane no matter how severe the going gets. This even applies to the Great Eyes and reality warpers. It does not however affect his ability to feel other emotions. Psychic Shield: Stemming from his enhanced mental ability, Garris has a quite resilient defense against mental attacks. Lethal Disease Immunity: As the name tells, Garris is immune to all fatal diseases and medical conditions. Transcendent Physiology: Garris cannot have the normal human anatomy if his durability is that strong. Hence, his physiology no longer reflects that of the human, but rather it seems his body has transcended into a new and unheard-of level in which Garris has no internal organs. Everything inside him is only muscle and blood. In essence, Garris is a spirit residing inside a simple vessel. Weaknesses Poor Fighting Ability: Most notable of all his limitations, Garris' combat performance is lackluster. Despite the fighting experience he gathered from his past involvements in wars, Garris is mostly unsuccessful when trying the fighting styles himself. One factor of this poor performance is his pacifist ideology. Fortunately, this weakness can be remedied if Garris is given a weapon he is comfortable with. Recommended are firearms, bladed weapons, and string weapons. However, Garris does not know how to use a rifle and a battleaxe. Small Diseases: Although Garris cannot be infected with life-threatening diseases, he can still acquire weak and minor diseases such as fever. Disease Immunization Inability: Probably as a side effect of his immortality, Garris' body cannot develop immunity against the weak diseases he acquires. He will keep on getting sick all over again and again without his antibodies doing anything about it, much unlike a normal Shena Anorian. Personal Complications from Immortality: As the name says, immortality can be described as having done more bad than good to Garris. Because he can never die, be killed, be insane, and feel pain, Garris wonders what his purpose in life is now. He has surpassed the mortal state of humans; humans were meant to be mortals, and he wonders if that now defuncts his role as a sentient individual having dreams and aspirations. Garris cannot marry, for the women he love will just wither away eventually. His long-lived immortal body also has deprived him of the purpose of reproduction, so he cannot have children. Garris has grown afraid of making new friends because he fears to see more beloved people age and die, leaving him behind in the uncertain race into the bleak future. In other words, Garris has an existential crisis. This has been bothering him for so long he has been driven to suicidal tendencies. He cannot kill himself, and he also cannot go insane, so he is indefinitely stuck in life. Existential Crisis: Stems from the above weakness. Normal Bodily Condition: Aside from his amazing durability and mental ability, Garris is actually pretty ordinary. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, basic senses, and other physical attributes are entirely that of a normal Shena Anorian of his age, build, and sex. This means he is also susceptible against some of the ordinary and non-extreme problems such as fatigue, drowsiness, flashbang effects, electrocution, and the like. Threat Level Despite his status as an invincible Immortal, Garris Valton ranks only as "Below Street Level" threat thanks to his normal human conditions and poor fighting skills. Paraphernalia Non-weapons Nothing significant. Weapons Garris stated he used to have a collection of firearms in the Château de Gudanes, but lost all of them when the chateau was burnt down in the early days of the 19th century by the Ottoman Turks in their expansion conquest, save for a Napoleonic flintlock he acquired during his service in the Battle of Trafalgar (October 21, 1805). Transformations None notable. Acquired Data Sheet Additional Notes Category:Immortal Category:Human Category:Good Category:Indestructible Characters